Bella's Youtube Account
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: .From the Author of Bella's Ipod and Bella's Questions. He clicked the link and her page came up. There were so many videos to choose from but he chose...


Okay…more of Bella's Shenanigans

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

She kissed him on the lips, closed mouth seeing as how he was afraid to step further. "Don't worry Edward, I'll be backing a week," stated Bella to her vampire boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, love?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But, how will I know you're safe?" he asked knowing very well that that was an awful excuse for following her.

"Don't worry, it'll be on Youtub-I mean I'll call every minute!" She hopped into her old beat up red truck and put her two duffels on the side. She looked through the window and waved while holding her tiny sprint cell phone. The engine came to life and Bella eased out the driveway and down the road leaving him behind. On his human pace back into his house he contemplated reasons why she wouldn't want him with her.

'Maybe she met a more sexually attractive man in Phoenix. Maybe he even has a…a TAN!'

He knew she was hiding something, but what? Her last statement bothered him, Youtube. What could Bella be doing that could possibly be on YouTube. He walked into his house in a daze and went to get his laptop. With in seconds Edward was on the living room couch surfing the net. Of course he noticed when Alice walked into the room with one of her 'I know something you don't know' grins. He attempted to read her mind but all her got was her rendition of Ru Paul's "Supermodel".

He took no time to turn his attention back to the computer. Youtube was open on the window. Edward quickly typed in Bella Swan and the first thing that came up was a playlist titled "BS- nothing but Bella Swan all the time!" He looked at the username. It had been posted by somebody named "Straight-BS-24/7". He clicked on the name and the page came up. Dracula was the background tile but what surprised him were the videos. There were at least a hundred ranging from her "weekly blog" to "Sexy Wig Time!"(Which happened to have been posted last week)

Alice giggled and watched as Edward clicked the video titled "Sexy Wig Time!" He watched as Bella's face came on the screen.

"YO, It's the one and only Bella in the house. As you can see from all my videos, I own a lot of wigs.' Snapshot images came on the screen of her in wigs ranging from Amy Whinehouse to Mia Farrow. Edward noticed the entire family had snuck into the room to watch from over his shoulder. The video had over a million views.

"It's a lot of wigs, but I managed to pick my top seven and I personally thing they make me look…smexy!" Edward's family started snickering, especially Rosalie.

"Here we go!" yelled Bella and the screen became engulfed in cheesy graphics as an announcer's voice yelled "NUBMER SEVEN!"

Bella came back on the screen. "Okay so this is number seven," she stated as she pointed to the short curly wig that looked a lot like Emmet's mop of hair. "It's cute and all but it reminds me of pubic hair."

Emmet huffed at the idea of being number seven and having a head of pubes. "OKAY! Here's number six!"

Once again the cheesy graphics came on before Bella was back. She had on a short blond wig and non-prescription glasses, Carlisle. "I feel like…" she ran her fingers through the hair in one long swipe, "I have knowledge beyond my years, enough to become a…a doctor. Okay enough of that, NUMBER FIVE!"

More cheesy graphics and another blond wig only this one was long and full of volume. It was a pretty good impersonation of Rosalie's locks. "Okaaay, I like feel like reeaaally pretty. Thank me for like gracing your eyes with my amazing beauty." The valley girl accent was really strong. "Wait! What are you doing? Look at Me. Don't you DARE turn off that camer-" static.

The screen came back on and Bella was back without a wig on. "Sorry, I got too into the…blond [no offence to blonds]…NUMBER FOUR!"

Graphics, Announcer, Bella. This time she wore another blond wig, not quite as short as Carlisle's. "This wig feels nice." Her Texan accent was a straight copy of Jasper's. "I feel like grabbin' a fresh bowl of chili and my woman. Then we can jump onta my white stallion and we can ride off inta the distance." She sighed as she let her hand-held fan blow at the fake hair.

"I don't sound like that," said Jasper. His family looked off in different directions.

"Numbah 3," said Bella. More graphics. She came back on the screen with a copy of Alice's short spiky pixie hair. "I feel like nothing ANYONE does can be hidden from me." Bella's eyes held a far off look. "Then maybe I'll buy those hightops I saw at the mall in every color and style. Sure, it would run my family into the poorhouse, but it's okay because my hair is adorable…NUMBER 2!"

Bella was on the screen again with a long brown haired wig, Esme. Bella smiled at the camera with a loving smile. "This wig is the closest to my natural hair. It's nice and thick; you can't go wrong with this one. _Malto Bene_!...Number 1!"

The graphics passed and Bella was once again on the screen. She had on a completely different outfit. Her navy shirt and jeans were now replaced with dark boy-cut jeans, a tan-turtle-neck and an open dark jacket. She had on a wild short haired wig that was a mix of red and brown. She ran her hand through her new fake hair. She leaned against the wall and smile crookedly as she looked at the camera. "I feel sexy."

Edward's left eye twitched as his family laughed at him. "I know someday I'm gonna get teased because of this but I feel sexy. I know what you're thinking: 'How can being half ginger be sexy?' [no offense to gingers] bit I pulled it off and I know one other person who did." She winked at the camera. "And no…it's not you. Well by loves. See you next time on 'STRAIGHT BS!'

The video was over. The front door went flying open revealing none other than…Bella. "Sorry Edward, I forgot something in your room."

As she ran up the stairs his family watched. She ran back downstairs with a bag in her hand. She ran over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she broke away he looked into her eyes and asked, "Love, What's this?" as he pointed to the screen.

"Uh-oh."

"What's in bag, love?"

"Um…candy!" she yelled as she tried to run for the door but Edward grabbed the bag and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He opened the bag and pulled out a reddish brown wig. "Sexy, huh?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yup it's my new series

Bella's (-insert random thing here-)

More to come from me

EPIC FAIL!!!


End file.
